Megiddo
The Megiddo is a faction of Christian Vampires, Ghouls, and some Mages that have control of the Daggers of Megiddo, their name sake. Founded by Matteus and Mikhail Amboss, who were cousins in their mortal life. After finding the daggers, misused on a young boy. They wished such an event to never happen again and that mortal hands, regardless intent and devotion. The Daggers The Seven daggers needed to kill the Anti-Christ, they are all marked with the names of the 7 Heavens in traditional Judaism * Araphel (עֲרָפֶל) * Raqia (רָקִיעַ) * Shehaqim (שְׁחָקִים) * Zebul (זִבּוּל) * Maon (מִעוּן) * Makon (מִכּוּן) * Araboth (עֲרֵבוּת) Araboth, named after the heaven where the Throne of the Lord sits, is the Dagger that kills the physical life force of the Anti-Christ, while the others kill his spiritual force. In order to destroy the Antichrist forever, preventing resurrection and reincarnation; the Daggers must be stabbed in the chest of the anti-christ in a sequence that forms the cross; and Araboth must be in the center of the cross that the daggers form The Council of 7 The Council of 7 is the ruling body of the Megiddo, made up solely of vampiric members of the Amboss family, a family of otherwise minimal importance but is indeed the mortal family of Co-Founders Matteus and Mikail. They all belong to different 'clans' of vampires a tradition that came from the Co-Founders being embraced by different clans before they found the daggers. When confronted with other Kindred, regardless if they are of the faith or not, they use the Surname Megiddo. In making decision making they are considered 'among equals' though co-founders and oldest vampires Matteus and Mikhail naturally hold quite a but of sway over the others. Members # Matteus Megiddo - Holder of Araboth, Gangrel # Mikhail Megiddo - Holder of Araphel, Lasombra # Moses Megiddo - Holder of Raqia, Follower of Set # Megiddo - Holder of Shehaqim # Megiddo - Holder of Zebul # Megiddo - Holder of Maon # Megiddo - Holder of Makon Agents The Megiddo act through numerous agents, predominantly christian, that are aware of the supernatural world existing coincide with the world mortals know, and keep up what vampires call the 'Masquerade'. The higher eshillon of these Agents are vampiric and ghouled members of the Amboss Family, though this is not a requirement nor a guarantee for such success in the organization as promotion is based on merit not blood despite the value based on the Amboss family. The Hierarchy of Agents is different from cell to cell, dependent on number of members, location, and function for the Faction though they all answer to 'regonal coordinators' called _______ who lead the ______ of the region which are the factions 'internal police' Known Agents Diablerie within the Megiddo Diablerie is a touchie subject in the Megiddo, they view it as a ugly necessity they have use a tool, because if they don't their enemies will, and that will lead to them overpowering the Megiddo. The Megiddo hold courts for both those who diablerize without permission and Diablerie as Punishment. All members of the Council of 7 have committed Diablerie on such on an individual placed in the court for such punishment, but vampiric agents have been 'gifted' the opportunity to diablerize in reward for good service. Committing Diablerie without permission is tried in a case by case basis, doing do without permission is seen as steps toward betrayal of the Faction and makes you a target for elimination. Situations can be seen as beneficial however as long it is believed it was purely for 'moralistic choices' and not 'selfish desires', though are still heavily reprimanded for not seeking permission.Category:Browse Category:Vampires Category:Megiddo